Knights of the Holy Temple
by Robbo the Fantasia '92
Summary: This is my first story, and is about the Dark Knight's attack on the Holy Temple. Expect some familiar names from past Fire Emblems. Read and review please! Need reviews or no Chapter Four
1. Chapter 1

**Knights of the Holy Temple: A Prologue**

**Chapter One: The Unholy Attack**

An amour-clad man slowly shut the doors of an impressive building. His comrades were waiting expectantly for the man's news. The five of them there clamoured to hear him as he said,

" An army's coming. The Dark Knight's, I fear. We better take up our posts,"

A shudder ran through the group, starting with the youngest green armoured knight, to the oldest silver armoured knight. The green knight spoke, saying,

" The Dark Knight has an army? I thought he was a loner,"

" King Grien must have forged an alliance with him,"

" So King Grien must have made the Dark Knight a general to trust him with an army,"

" So that means that the Dark Knight is in service to Tolemac,"

" It doesn't matter what the Dark Knight is, he's still coming this way. Send a messenger to the neighbouring temples, we need reinforcements to fight the Dark Knight!"

The group broke up, to assume their positions. A red knight strode up to a small boy on a steed, giving him a rolled up message and saying his instructions,

" Give this to Father Paul, of the Historic Shrine, and quickly!"

" It is my duty to serve the Holy Temple in whichever way I can. Should I return?"

" No, there will almost certainly be a battle taking place. Stay with Father Paul, and God help you if you don't, boy!"

The boy set off at a gallop, rushing through the massive wooden front doors. The silver knight, however, was making his way further to the back of the Holy Temple, to the altar. There was a priest kneeling down at the altar, praying.

" O, angels of the Holy Temple, speak to me, what will become of us, now the Dark Knight has an alliance with King Grien?"

The silver knight coughed to announce his presence,

" Bishop, forgive me for my intrusion, but you must retreat to a safer place,"

The priest lifted his head, but did not turn around. He looked up at the statuette of an angel, as if it were going to give an answer to his prayer,

" So the shadow approaches with his grand army, hmm? Very well, I shall retreat,"

The bishop stood up, his robes just brushing the floor. He made his way to a backroom, but just before he locked the door behind him, the silver knight shouted,

" Wait, Bishop! You forgot your stave!"

The bishop opened the door to receive his staff, and the silver knight spoke again,

" Bishop, how did you know the Dark Knight had teamed up with King Grien?"

The priest smiled, and said,

" Let's just say, although you and your comrades will never believe this in the whole of your lifetime, and I'm sure nothing will change you into thinking this, magic does exist, and magic knows magic very well,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Knights of the Holy Temple: A Prologue**

**Chapter Two: A Dark Mystery**

Upon the hilltop, the Dark Knight rode ever closer to the Holy Temple. His whole body was protected by a set of jet-black plates, but if you looked closely at the armour, you could swear that there was black fire running along the edges. Even his shimmering helmet seemed to spout black fire, as well as an onyx plume that followed the Dark Knight's backbone. He summoned his commanders to him, and said:

" Aradoch, take the troops and attack from the rear. Malachi, fend off the west defenders, and Cael, fire with your archers at the east door. Time it right and we shall vanquish them!"

The commanders nodded in agreement, then donned their helms. They each crossed their arms and, in unison, answered,

" Thy will be done,"

They walked up to their steeds, then mounted them. Aradoch, the third in command, rode off towards the Dark Knight's army, and told them their orders.

They heeded Aradoch's words, and marched off to the side of the Holy Temple.

Malachi, on the other hand, just sat down beside his resting horse, sharpening his axe, and telling his soldiers to do the same. Cael, always restless, decided to test his troops' weapons. Their durability was high, but if the archers weren't careful, the bows could break apart in their own hands in the

heat of battle.

The Dark Knight had disappeared somewhere, as was usual before his battles, so when an inexperienced recruit asked where the Dark Knight had gone, Malachi just smiled and replied:

" The Dark Knight is a master of elder sorcery, sometimes known as dark magic. A bit biased, I must say, but that's how it goes in Tolemac. Any way, the Dark Knight seems to bewitch his weapons before attacking. The bewitchment gives his weapons a dark, glowing, fiery sheen; and three times the killing power!" Malachi laughed loudly.

" But how do you know this, sir?" persisted the rookie.

" That's Commander Malachi, boy. I found out because I asked my former leader", answered Malachi.

" What happened to him, commander?" asked the rookie warily.

" He died in the battle we next fought, boy. Soon after I had asked him as well. Berserker Dozla, formerly of the Pirate Pack. Now shut yer trap boy, we're leaving,"

Malachi got up and stretched out, then lifted his razor sharp axe over his shoulder. The recruit, as well as dozens more other soldiers, all jumped up and followed their commander. Cael, also deciding to move out, made sure his bowstring wouldn't snap, checked his quiver was packed with arrows, then set off for the east door. War was about to be fought, with ripe targets for the killing and pure blood for the spilling!


	3. Chapter 3

**Knights of the Holy Temple: A Prologue**

**Chapter Three: The Way is Shut**

The silver knight rejoined his comrades, who were setting up defensive armament. A massive barricade made of wood, straw, scrap metal and stone on castors was wheeled to the oak doors, and wedged into position. The knights gathered round into a circle, placed their hands into the centre one on top of another, and cried in unison:

" For the Holy Temple!"

They broke off, and settled into their positions. But for all their confidence and bravery on the outside, each one of them was secretly scared inside.

This was too much for the golden plated knight, who confessed to his brother, the yellow armoured knight.

" I'm not sure about this, Forde. I don't like this situation," whispered Franz. "I've heard things, Forde. About the Dark Knight," trembled Franz.

" Don't worry about it, Franz. With Sir Samuel, we can accomplish anything. That includes taking down the Dark Knight," reassured Forde.

" But I can't help but remember that time in Magvel, when Renais-"

" We will not speak of Magvel, or Renais, Franz. That incident is too fresh and too horrible to dwell on," interrupted Forde. "Maybe, in time, when many years have passed, maybe then we can discuss it,"

Franz nodded in mutual agreement, then left Forde to his preparations. But as Franz got to his post, he shook his head.

" If we survive, Forde. Which was why I came over to talk, if you remember," muttered Franz under his breath.

But Franz left it at that, and started practising his sword and spear thrusts.

Sir Samuel, in the meantime, was suggesting useful tactics for the defence to the rest of the knights.

" If we can keep the main door shut, they will have to lay siege. The biggest worry is the east door; it's the most susceptible to attack and has weak defence. Should the Dark Knight choose to attack it, it will fall very easily. We should defend that area the most,"


End file.
